Rownecorp Agents
''"You are my proverbial eyes and ears in the Human nations, your loyalty lies with me and me alone is that understood?" ''Rowne talking to one of her agents. Rownecorp agents are an all female division of the Rownecorp Security Forces that serve as the intelligence branch. Overview Set up in 1999 Purpose ''"So. I am to find and capture a rich business man Miss Rowne? As well as report on anything I see out there? Makes sense." ''Athea Snaoca commenting on her first real assignment. Agents fall under 2 sub-types, Huntress and Informer. Huntress Agents, such as Athea, Kelsey and Jessica are fewer in number than Informer Agents. They serve by locating and capturing targets often with the aid of a Rownecorp strike team for extracting their captives. Due to the nature of their missions, Huntress Agents often spend long periods of time at and away from Rowne's Manor at which they are based. Huntress Agents often get to speak to Jackie Rowne and eat with her. Huntress Agents also represent the largest number of Half-Breed Hybrids ever gathered on Dragoia (Planet). Huntress Agents will always carry a customised Rownecorp RC-HP revolver and have no reservations when it comes to killing people with out without the weapon. Many human Rownecorp employees consider the Huntress Agents to be worse than the Dragoians when it comes to random cruelty and see them as Rowne's elite personal guard of thuggish enforcers. Informer Agents are much more numerous in number than Huntress Agents, but serve an equally important role by informing Rowne about the condition of the world and their information is often used to help plan Rownecorp raids as well as assist Huntress Agents. Informer Agents, while also based at Rowne's Manor, often only make monthly visits to drop off their information, sometimes not even speaking face to face with Jackie Rowne. Informer Agents carry a concealed weapon, but many have qualms about actually using the thing and killing in general, often being so mortified by their initiation they never want to kill again. Despite their differing roles, both types of Rownecorp Agent receive the same basic training and the same payment (a large sum of Ducats and a human to devour each month (optional), excluding special exceptions and the occasional Rowne provided treat). Disloyalty And Punishments In attempts to root out disloyalty, to become a Rownecorp Agent a candidate must first devour any and all male family members (be they blood relations, or spouses) as initial proof of her loyalty to Jackie Rowne. Once this trial has passed, the candidate is now an agent, and will be issued with a Rownecorp ID card, a Rownecorp issue uniform and a warning that failure will not be tolerated. Any form of failure earns the agent a strike mark on her record, once three strikes are obtained, she is executed by Rowne in front of agents whose loyalty is questionable and once executed, normally by Rowne ripping her head off, the dead agent is then turned into food, typically a small selection of pies, steaks and burgers which is then served to the 3 most loyal agents as a treat. Most agents who make it through initial recruitment are almost totally loyal to Jackie Rowne, the few that aren't typically end up with three strikes rather quickly. Dress Code Agents are required to wear their Rownecorp uniform, which varies in style to suit each agent's unique tastes, while on Rownecorp property, but are forbidden to wear the distinctive brown uniforms outside Rownecorp owned land. This is due to security concerns, as agents should be able to blend in to the crowds when not on Rownecorp land, but should be identifiable as an agent at just a cursory glance to stop any over-eager Rownecorp guard from shooting them accidentally. Notable Members * Athea Snaoca - First Rownecorp Agent, also considered Jackie Rowne's right hand woman. * Kelsey Neral - Fifth Rownecorp Agent, considered to be one of the most loyal. * Jessica Keal - Ninth Rownecorp Agent, considered to be one of the most loyal and effective. Category:Rownecorp Category:Dragoia (Planet)